The Monster that Went Bump In the Night
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Fourth in monster series. Mulder, Scully and William go trick-or-treating. William meets a new friend and discovers a secret about his cousin. MSR  PLS R


**Happy Halloween! Hope you all enjoy this little story.**

**As always, I don't own the X-Files.**

Scully woke up early that morning, even though she didn't have work. She turned over on her side to give Mulder's sleeping form a kiss before softly crawling out of bed and making her way downstairs. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she ran ideas over in her head on what to make for breakfast and decided on pancakes and eggs, knowing they were her son's favorite. The house was quiet as she mixed the pancake batter in the bowel and relished in the silence knowing soon the house would be filled with screams and laughter of her eight year old son.

"Morning." A voice said softly pulling her from her thoughts. As Scully turned her head around her lips met Mulder's as he hugged her from behind.

"Morning, I didn't hear you get up." She whispered as he took drink of her coffee that rested on the counter.

"Really? I would have thought you heard William jumping on the bed and screaming 'daddy'." He said smiling at the mention of their son, while he poured himself a cup.

"He's already up?"

"Yup."

"Where is he?" She questioned looking behind Mulder.

"Changing, he had his costume on and I made him change before it got dirty."

"MOMMY!" A loud voice called and was soon wrapped around Scully's leg, hugging it close.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said picking him up in her arms while giving him a hug and kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, Spooky kept the bad dreams away." He said holding up the green and orange stuffed alien to show his mother.

"How brave of him." She said while Mulder gave a soft chuckle.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked looking over her shoulder to the unmade pancakes in the bowl.

"PANCAKES!" He screamed knowing exactly what the concoction was.

"Yum." Mulder said looking at William who was smiling up at his father. "How about while mommy cooks, we take you a bath?"

"I hate baths." William said sticking his tongue out.

"No bath, no breakfast." Mulder said looking at Scully as she watched the exchange.

"Bath!" William cried as he ran up the stairs, Spooky in his clutch.

"This will take a while." Mulder said knowing his son was upstairs hiding.

"Good luck." Scully called as Mulder headed up the stairs in search of his hiding son.

As Mulder entered the bedroom he shared with Scully, he looked around curiously. Already knowing the boy was in their closet hidden under folded clothes, he walked around pretending he had lost his son and calling his name. He quickly exited the room and pretended to walk away, only entering when William crawled back out of the closet.

"GOT YOU!" Mulder screamed grabbing William and holding him upside down. The whole time the young boy was giggling hard.

"Bath time?" He asked looking up, or down, to his father.

"Bath time." Mulder agreed flipping the boy back over and carrying him to the bathroom.

After the bath William quickly got changed and ran downstairs for breakfast, one that consisted of the pancakes he coveted along with bacon and eggs.

"Mommy, tonight we go trick-or-treating?" He asked through bites of food.

"Yup, you, daddy Cousin Michelle and me." She said happily. "Slow down Willie, you'll choke."

"I get to dress up as Elroy." He said happily reflecting on the family costumes that rested upstairs.

He had come to love the Jetson's thanks to Mulder and being it the second Halloween he was spending back with his real parents, they had allowed him to pick the costumes. Scully regretted it once he picked the Jetson's as a group, but Mulder loved it.

"What time is Cousin Michelle coming by?" William asked before drinking his glass of milk.

"Uncle Charlie said around one o'clock he'd drop her off." Scully answered. "So in a few hours."

Michelle was Charlie's eldest daughter, she was the eldest of the Scully grandchildren just at fourteen, Charlie had started his family early. Bill and herself had started late, leaving Scully with the second youngest, Bill's son Mathew, age twelve, at second oldest and his daughter Janice, age nine, as the middle child, oddly enough Charlie also had the youngest grandchild, Leah who was only ten months old. Charlie had offered Michelle over for the night to complete the group by dressing up as Judy.

Once told about the plan's, Michelle had been happy and went in search of her own costume. William had also loved the idea due to the extra time they would spend with his favorite cousin.

For the majority of the day William sat in the living room coloring while he watched the Looney Tunes with Mulder. As Mulder got up and walked in the kitchen to get William the carrots he had wanted Scully had just come down the stairs and was running a brush through her wet hair.

"What's up Doc?" William asked mocking bugs bunny and sounding a lot like his father. Scully only smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she passed. "Mommy, will you watch TV with me?"

"Sure Willie, just let me make a quick phone call." She said smiling down at her son.

"OK." He said turning back to his coloring, smiling as he heard his parents lips touch and pull apart as they passed one another.

"What are you smiling about?" Mulder asked sarcastically as he placed a small bowl of carrots on the coffee table his son used as a coloring surface.

"You and mommy." He stated grabbing a carrot and taking a small bite.

"What about me and mommy?"

"You kiss her." He said giggling.

"Because I love her." Mulder stated looking back to see Scully in the kitchen on the phone.

"I know." He said giggling again.

It was at that moment Mulder realized William's adopted parents didn't act like that around him, probably not at all. He began to wonder if William even got any affection from them.

"Ok that was Charlie; he said Michelle and him should be here soon." Scully stated walking back in the room and taking a seat next to Mulder on the couch.

William got up from his coloring and took a seat on his mom's lap, gently resting his head against her chest. Scully looked down to her son and gently started brushing his hair back and rubbing his head until he fell asleep.

"You look tired." Scully said to Mulder who had taken to channel surfing.

"A little." Mulder admitted looking down to his sleeping son.

"Did you not sleep last night?"

"No, I wasn't tired until about two in the morning."

"What did you do until then?"

"I watched you sleep. You're so beautiful when you're like that." He said kissing her lips softly. Scully moved her head and rested it in Mulder's lap, adjusting William so he wouldn't fall off or awake due to discomfort.

"Scully?" Mulder called, waking her up from a sleep she was unaware she had entered.

"Yeah?" She mumbled noticing the weight on her chest had lifted and the cause of it stood at the door, talking to whoever was on the other side.

"Michelle is here." He said as Scully lifted herself off the couch and stood up.

"Hi Auntie Dana." Michelle said embracing her aunt in a huge hug.

"Hey Michelle." She said taking the young teen in her arms.

"Where's your father?"

"He's coming; He had to get Hunter outta the car." She said moving in the house giving Mulder a hug and laughing as William carried her bag to his room.

"Hunter?" Mulder asked looking to the teen confused.

"Yeah, Hunter is my dog. Mom said we could use him to play the Jetson's dog, Astro." She said following William into the room where he sat going through her bag.

"William, leave her things alone." Mulder called walking over to the boy's room.

"Hey Danes." Charlie said embracing his older sister while letting the Great Dane's leash go from his grip.

"Hey Charlie." She said hugging her little brother close.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." He said placing a sot kiss on her cheek. "I'll be by around the same time tomorrow to pick her up."

"Ok I'll see you than, tell Karen I said hi."

"Will do. See ya." Charlie called heading to his car.

"Hey look Daddy, Dynamite." Will said running out of his room holding a white tube in his hand with a string falling out of it.

"Will! That's not dynamite!" Michelle called after him, her face red.

"William Fox Mulder!" The full name escaped from Scully's lips and stopped the boy dead in his tracks. "Give that back to your cousin NOW! And apologize for going through her things."

The boy lowered his head and slowly walked over to his cousin, handing her the small tube.

"Sorry Michelle." He said his voice saddened.

"It's ok." She said taking it and hugging him to comfort the small child. Together they walked into the room and worked on putting all her things back in her bag.

"What are you laughing at?" Scully asked looking over to Mulder. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

"He…thought it was…dynamite." He said trying to hide the fact he was laughing and failing.

"Grow up Mulder." She said walking into the kitchen to start on dinner before they left to trick-or-treat.

Mulder released Hunter from his leash and took the dog over to the couch and turned on the news. The dog sat in Mulder's lap and rested there while they watched TV.

"Daddy?" William called pulling Mulder from his thoughts.

"Yeah son."

"Do you think mommy will let us get a dog?" He asked rubbing the Great Dane behind the ear.

"I don't know, buddy. We'll have to ask her later." He said looking to Michelle. "You ready for tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? Totally, I dig this whole group costume thing. Thanks Uncle Mulder for letting me join you guys tonight."

"No problem, couldn't have the Jetson's without daughter Judy."

Later that night William sat on the couch, in his little green overalls, a red scarf and a green hat over a blonde wig. Michelle sat next to him in pink pants and top with a blondish-white wig on her head. They sat peacefully with Hunter watching TV while Mulder and Scully changed.

"UGH! Maybe I should just cut my hair." Scully said coming down the stairs in a purple dress and purple tight pants. She was trying to get her hair to stay in a small hidden bun and getting her bangs to move out.

"Don't!" Mulder all but yelled as he followed behind her. He wore blue pants a white shirt and a large green belt. As he reached the end of the stairs he looked himself over in the mirror. "I don't look right as a red head." He stated more to himself, but Michelle laughed over hearing him.

"And you never will." Scully said, succeeding in keeping her hair the way she wished.

"I love your long red hair, it's beautiful." He said stroking her cheek with his finger, she smiled gently.

"Gross! Get a room." Michelle called out looking over to them, William was smiling happily.

"Right! Are we all set?" Scully asked looking to see if everyone was in their costume.

"Will, Astro and I are." Michelle said looking everything over.

"Great so are Mulder and I."

"Will, grab our bag and let's go." Mulder said hanging his son a backpack he would use as a candy bag.

The five of them exited the house and headed out for the night. To say the night was eventful was like saying the beloved Michael Jackson had a small skin problem. They had gone from house to house in a neighborhood that one of Scully's coworkers lived in. They had meet up with her coworker, Amy Kendal, her husband James and their daughter Lila, the three of them were dressed as the Flintstones. William, having remembered Amy from the hospital got along with them all quickly and soon befriended Amy's daughter.

"Hey Willie?" Michelle called to William.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Lila?" She asked softly teasing the young boy.

"YUK! Girl's have cooties." He said giving her an odd look.

"What about mommy and me?"

"You're different." He stated softly.

"How so?"

"You and mommy carry dynamite." Michelle started laughing and couldn't help but respond.

"One day Willie, Lila will carry dynamite too."

"COOL!" He shouted and took off towards Lila. They spent most of the nitht together, and only Michelle knew why.

Throughout the night they were complimented by many of the communities' residents on their costumes, they also filled William's bag with large candy bars. When they came home later that night William was passed out in Mulder's arms as Scully carried in his large bag of candy.

"Night Auntie Dana, night Uncle Mulder." Michelle said heading into William's room, where she would sleep for the night.

"Night Michelle." Mulder called as Hunter followed behind his master.

"Night sweetheart." Scully called as they both locked up the house and headed upstairs.

"Night Will." Michelle whispered to the sleeping boy as she crawled into bed with him. Feeling warmth he turned and nuzzled his body close to hers, Spooky in his clutch as if it were a lifeline.

"Well, that was fun." Scully said exiting the bathroom in her silk green pajama set, her hair was down and rested on her shoulders.

"You said it, William had a blast. He tired out himself out and Michelle had fun too." He said coming out of the closet in a pair of boxers and the wig off.

Together they crawled into bed and cuddled up; Scully rested her head on Mulder's chest, kissing him as he turned out the lights. That night everyone in the house slept soundly as Hunter guarded the door.

"Scully?" Mulder asked in the dark.

"What?" She asked, sleep heavy in her voice.

"What do you think about getting William a dog?"

**Um. Yeah so that was it, could have been better, I know, but had no other ideas. Next in monster Series will hopefully be up soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
